The Ultimate Downfall of Kyle Broflovski
by PumpkinMonster
Summary: Las Vegas: The city of sin is full of secrets, underground crime and drama. For Kyle, it's his worst nightmare. KyleCentric. Slash. Rated M for safety, might be smut later on.
1. Introduction

I'm extremely nervous about posting this story, it'll be around 10 chapters or so. Please excuse all the mistakes I made, I don't have a Beta, but if anyone is willing I'd love the help!

* * *

It was another one of Wendy's aspiring ideas, one particular idea I thought nobody would fucking agree on. That wouldn't be the first thing I was incorrect about, apparently everyone thought it was wonderful except for me. As soon as the words 'summer' and 'trip' were spoken, I had instantly rejected the thought. Now why I did that is a good question, but I guess you wouldn't understand anyway so whatever, I won't bother to explain the uncomfortable situation I was in during that time.

Before I knew it Stan, my best friend _ever_, was carrying me out the door and chucking me ungracefully into the passenger seat of his stupid black van, and despite my protests of the fact that I had only managed to pack a couple of damn jeans before Stan kicked down my door, (My mum is going to be so fucking pissed!) threw me over his shoulder and ran outside. He fucking grinned at me, _g__rinned, _that spiteful asshole was going to get it one day, yes, one day I would kick his fucking door in. Cock sucker. I admit I was sulking at the fact that I didn't get to pack my favourite green sweater, but Stan promised me his, and that promptly got me over my pissy mood. So Stan went on his merry way, whistling some stupid tune before I punched him in the shoulder as he skidded into Kenny's driveway almost ploughing his van into the tiny building. Stan looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Dude!"

He seemed to be laughing that contagious, funny, gorgeous, _beautiful_ laugh.

Oh _god_, gross, I mean yeah, Stan is fucking hot, but I would never admit that out loud, I wasn't a fucking queer.

Maybe.

Okay, so what?

Kenny finally got into the car after Stan and I wrestled over the steering wheel, and no I was not in his lap as Kenny would have described as me 'practically fucking Stan through the seat'. I wasn't, really, and for that remark Kenny earned himself a bruise on his cheek, free of charge from my fist. So we continued on, picking up Wendy whom Stan gave a lovely smooch to that made Wendy blush all kinds of pretty, I hope you realize I'm being sarcastic because I was really fucking jealous of her. Kenny noticed my unwavering stares on the couple and simply put his arm around my shoulder. I wanted to hate Wendy, really, but she was too good to me and not only that, she was a close friend, no matter how much it hurt to see her with Stan. Stan seemed to hesitate as we pulled up at Cartman's place, but he continued on like the brave soldier he was. I'd like to say we were not able to fit Cartman's big fat ass in the van but alas, I was wrong again. After a bout of arguments over being Jewish and fat asses we finally carried on. We then finally got Bebe, I wish I could hate her as well but I loved both of the girls, and they loved me because I'm the gay surrogate brother they always wanted. Fucking bonus, Kenny was jealous about that fact.

But on with the story, Bebe jumped in, breasts bouncing as she sat down next to me animatedly discussing about how Red had lost her virginity and other unwanted pieces of information about people in South Park.

A couple fights and lots of laughter later we were finally driving out onto a long open road, Stan speeding towards Las Vegas, our future, and probably my own demise.

I'm only letting you have this secret, this adventure of which six stupid and ambitious teens discovered the secrets of Las Vegas and the ultimate downfall of me, one Kyle Broflovski.

* * *

This is the introduction, nothing too much, the next chapter should be up soon. Please review, I love feedback.


	2. So Jealous

_So underneath the street lights_  
_ Oh I found your broken pen knife_  
_ No I don't wanna ask what_  
_ What your doing by the wayside, oh_

_ I was so jealous I nearly ran away_  
_ I was so jealous I really couldn't say_  
_ What was wrong with me_  
_ I had some mad disease_  
_ I was so sick for you babe_

So Jealous - Lisa Mitchell

It'd be awesome, if you guys listened to this while reading this chapter ;/w/;

* * *

Kyle walked in between Stan and Kenny enjoying the attention but he was beyond exhausted and only just managed to keep up with the other two boy's long strides, silently cursing his own short legs along the way. After being dragged around to the different clubs and casino's of Las Vegas he was starting to feel a slight resentment towards to city, it was too bright, too _dirty_, but he carried on, legs aching and arms almost numb from being tugged along by his friends. Wendy and Bebe were furiously searching the city for an acceptable club, while Cartman walked with heavy steps behind them, complaining of the heat and how it was all the 'goddamn jews' fault. Kyle harshly reminded him that Jews and the heat of Las Vegas had nothing to do with each other, but it was just Cartman's fat tissue blocking the cool air. And what was it with girls? They have show boys everything, and despite the guy's protests they were able to witness what was beneath a transvestites dress. Kyle was surprised and horrified when the girls practically admired the lace pink panties, going as far to ask the transvestite where he got them. At that point Stan dragged both the girls away. Kyle glanced at his watch, noticing that it was already midnight, the lights were still dazzling and brightly lit and Kyle thought Stan was looking ethereal under the lights of Las Vegas.

Wendy suddenly stopped and placed her hands out, blocking anyone from walking further. She looked happily at a large club in front of her, it looked, well, really dark and according to the line of people waiting outside of the grey bricked building, it was busy too.

"Wendy, come on, this club looks weird" Kyle spoke, his voice cracked, eyes a little hazy from the glass of alcohol he had at the last club, and although his vision was blurry he could still see people, staring at him and his group of friends. _Is it my hair? _Kyle mused to his psych, he watched as some of their eyes slowly drifted down his body, _Okay, not the hair apparently_. He had a bad feeling about this, a gut instinct to get away.

"Oh shush Kyle, this is the first night in Las Vegas we have to try every club we come across" Wendy scolded Kyle, lightly smacking his arm in disappointment.

"Yeah, Kyle" Kenny spoke up and winked at him, the taller boy wrapping his arm around Kyle's shoulders "Let's try it out!"

Kyle looked desperately at Stan, but the boy shrugged not wanting to go against his girlfriend's wishes. Kyle merely sighed in defeat as his shoulders slouched, he was not going to ask Cartman for help and hell, the fat man would never let it go if he was freaked out by a few men in a club for god sakes. So Kyle kept his mouth shut and let Kenny lead him to the end of the line. There were at least 30 people or so in front of them, it was going to be a long wait.

"Oh wow! He's so cute!" Bebe squealed, drooling at the random man a few feet in front of them. She was right, he was cute, and he looked a little like Stan, tall and muscled but not overly so, just _perfect_. Curious, Kyle tilted his head down to stare at Kenny's figure and compared; he was a little like Stan, but skinnier, and Kenny also had a larger bulge protruding from his jeans. Kyle flushed turning away quickly from Kenny's apparently huge dick. Embarrassed, Kyle looked down and dejectedly stared at his own body. Only reaching Kenny's shoulders Kyle was just as skinny as him as well, but Kyle was toned beneath his clothes, all those years of track didn't go down the drain.

"What's the time, fat ass?" Kenny drawled, his southern accent stringing his words together drunkenly. Cartman shoved Kenny harshly, and the force pushed Kyle into the leather covered back of a stranger before falling down harshly on the pavement.

"Shut up, po' boy! It's fucking late, that's the time douche bag. I'm not fat!" Cartman's reply, as always was intellectually poised and thought out. Stan rolled his eyes before gently grabbing Kyle's arm and lifting him up from his position on the ground. Kyle thankfully accepted the help, and looked up, his unearthly green eyes stared apologetically at the man in front of him.

"Sorry about that…" Kyle spoke, nervously tugging on one of his red curls.

The man laughed at the embarrassed teenager, and placed a heavy hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"It's alright kid you can make it up to me later, bring blue eyes too." The man winked at both Stan and Kyle before turning around and promptly ignoring them.

Stan stood shocked for a moment.

"Did he just…? Oh"

Wendy laughed loudly, her voice bright as she spoke, and large smile spread across her pretty face. "Stan, you dog!" She latched onto Stan's arm protectively as the line moved forwards; the group finally reached the front of the line. The bouncer in front of them was typically tall and muscled, he even had the cliché black shades on, and Kyle thought it was strange. Really strange, in fact the whole club seemed a little wrong. His worries lifted when he turned back to Stan, he was laughing again at something Kenny said, before bumping fists with the blonde. Feeling left out, Kyle spoke.

"Did I miss something?" Kyle questioned, one perfectly waxed eyebrow arched in confusion towards the two boys.

Kenny just laughed again at the look on Kyle's face, the red-headed teen was pouting, like a puppy that had been locked out and was begging to be let inside again. Cartman finally stepped up, his body practically rolling when he slapped Kenny heavily on the back. He ignored Kenny's coughs and hysterical laughter before turning to Kyle, and giving him a look.

"What is it fat ass?" Kyle provoked Cartman.

"Nothing, you damn Jew. Just gonna fucking tell you that they were talking about you and your-" Cartman was suddenly cut off from the large bouncer in front of them. "Come" His voice was deep, seductive, and it swirled around the group like thick liquid. Obviously he was a man of few words, but it still made Kyle feel weak in the knees, apparently Kyle was not the only one affected, Bebe grabbed onto Kenny's arm as Wendy gripped tighter onto Stan's elbow. Kyle momentarily forgot about what Cartman said as he walked into the club, the music bouncing loudly off the walls, lights flashing around in violent disarray, it made Kyle's head sore, just watching the lights flash, the body's and the smoke all together in a large mass of hot, rippling flesh. Feeling dizzy, he loosely grabbed Stan's wrist and leaned slightly against his warm arm. Stan looked at Kyle, worry set deep within his blue eyes.

"You okay, dude?" Stan practically screamed over the music, pulling Kyle closer and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Kyle looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay now" Kyle yelled back, releasing Stan's arm and tugged on a strand of red hair, laughing his discomfort off.

"It's time to dance!" Wendy and Bebe both screamed in excitement, the clubs loud, thumping bass getting to them. They quickly grabbed their respective partners, Wendy tugging Stan along to the mass of bodies in the middle of the club. While Bebe glanced pleadingly at both Kyle and Kenny, Kyle paled in fright. "There is no way I'm dancing! I can't dance!" He crossed both his arms in front of him in the shape of an 'X' blatantly denying Bebe's request. Kenny grinned happily, and placed a wandering hand around Bebe's waist.

"Guess it's just you and me babe, a little disappointing though, I was looking forward to dancing with the Jew here" Kenny spoke, winking at Kyle with no shame. The receiver of the wink flushed furiously, and yet again, Kenny gained another bruise on his shoulder.

"Don't tease me Kenny!" Kyle stalked off to the bar, ignoring Kenny' cat calls. He pushed through the dancers, and felt an arm on his hand as he was pulled back, a pair of hips suddenly grinding into his ass. Flushing with anger Kyle shoved the man away and stomped off towards the bar, just wanting to get drunk and forget about the whole night, he slumped down on one of the seats and ordered a drink.

"How old are you kid?" The bar tender asked seriously, Kyle frowned.

"I'm nineteen"

Kyle saw the look of scrutiny on the man's face before Kyle sighed and pulled out his driver's licence, proving that he really was nineteen. The bartender shrugged and gave Kyle a drink. Kyle was already mildly upset by the time Cartman flopped down on the bar stool next to his.

"What do you want fat ass?" He growled, the fiery mess of red hair spilled over his green eyes. Cartman shrugged heavily, leaning his left leg on the ground so he could face Kyle. He looked serious for a moment before poking Kyle roughly in the stomach; Kyle spluttered and stared at Cartman angrily.

"The fuck was that for?"

"Listen here Jew fag. I hate you, but your stupid boyfriend is dancing with some hoe bag…" Kyle spotted Wendy and Stan within the crowed of dancers, grinding against each other messily as they practically devoured each other face with their lips. It was so horribly disgusting, but Kyle couldn't look away, only stare in helplessness as his best friend, the person he trusted, _loved_ the most, kissed the girl who always got between them. It hurt, hurt more than when he had that haemorrhoid when he was eight, it was painful to watch. So Kyle turned away, like he always did and ignored the situation. He turned his attention back to Cartman who was blabbing about some thing or another. "…I kind of like that hoe bag, so distract that pussy fag of yours so I can get the girl" Cartman glared at Kyle in frustration and embarrassment.

"Kahl! Are you even fucking listening to me!" Cartman shouted, flicking Kyle on the nose.

"…What?" Kyle said dazed, as he decided to ignore Cartman as well and sip on his cocktail; a Joker, how fitting, his life had always been a bit of a joke.

Cartman growled loudly and clenched his fists, and yelled angrily. "I'm trying to fucking help you! Stupid Jew!" Cartman got up, and kicked Kyle's bar stool, he pointed his finger at Kyle in rage. "One day, Jew boy, one day you're going to get what's comin' to ya! And I ain't gonna fucking be there when you do!" Cartman flicked his eyes away from Kyle and stomped off. Kyle didn't pay attention to where he went, just had a heavy feeling at the bottom of his stomach and assumed he needed to piss. Getting up, he left his drink on the counter and walked through the onslaught of touching and squeezing as he tried to get to the bathroom, by the time he burst through the door of the bathroom he felt sick. The whole place smelt of sweat and sex, he ignored the thumping and moaning in one of the toilet stalls with a look of disgust. Kyle quickly did his business and left the room, not even giving his reflection a glance. When he got back to the bar, he noticed a mop of messy blonde hair and a bright orange jacket to match. Grinning Kyle walked over to Kenny and slid into the seat next to his gracefully.

"What happened to your 'babe'?" Kyle teased playfully, in a much better mood than before at the sight of a real friend.

Kenny looked at Kyle with surprise, noticing the boy's alcohol flushed cheeks, and glazed bright eyes. Kenny swallowed the lump of spit stuck in his throat and answered Kyle's question. "She decided to dance with some other guy, she moves pretty fast" He mumbled, a little put off by Bebe's actions.

"Aw, poor Ken baby" Kyle drawled, grabbing the drink he left behind before a bringing it to his lips. "Wanna dance with me?" Kyle was drunk, he knew it but he didn't care, he figured if he was in Las Vegas he might as well party like he was. Kenny smirked and tugged gently on the belt loops of Kyle's green skinny jeans, and looked down into Kyle's eyes with restrained lust.

"Fuck yeah I do" He whispered, blue eyes sparkling under the dim lighting. Kyle nodded and grabbed his drink which fizzed suspiciously, it was strange, but Kyle shrugged and chugged down the whole drink, he felt heavy but safe as Kenny placed a hand on Kyle's slim hips and led him to the middle of the dance floor.

Kyle briefly remembered something his mother said to him as he wraped his arms around Kenny's neck, he could imagine her face now, serious and unyielding as she spoke of the dangers of drinking alcohol.

_Kyle, you need to be careful, do not ever leave your drink unattended, you're … dsome boy, bad things ….. to you_, _this is….don't be stupid, list...bubbi….plea….be careful.._

Kyle bit his lip, his mind in a complete frenzy as he forgot his inhibitions, his gut instinct, his _heart_, and just danced.

* * *

So I haven't started typing up the second chapter, so uh, sorry about that, but I have the plan done (:


End file.
